


Where These is Desire, There is Gonna Be A Flame

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Hypnosis, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Other, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Tail sucking, Telepathy, Tongue Cleaning, Trans Keith (Voltron), drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith crash lands on the wrong planet, but he's not complaining one bit about the life he now lives with his captor; his dragon, his King.





	Where These is Desire, There is Gonna Be A Flame

Keith grumbles as he trudges through the forest, cursing out loud, "Fuck faulty ships. Fuck meteor showers. Fuck alien planets."

He was not having a good day.

Keith makes it to a stream and sighs, deactivating his helmet and kneeling down. He splashes his face with water and pulls his hood back, enjoying the gentle breeze through the forest. Those ruins he saw couldn't be too far now, there might be something there he could use to fix his ship.

_ Hello, dear. _

Keith gasps and looks around. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, but he knows he heard a voice. A really pretty voice, actually, like bells. They must be nearby.

_ I'm right here, darling. _

Keith looks at the other side of the river and gasps. Across the grass a green dragon lies, body long like a snake as it basks in the sunlight peeking through the trees. It's wings are short, as are it's legs, but they look strong and powerful. The dragon's face is long with something like whiskers on the nose, two horns on it's head and a mane of bright reds and whites behind. It's beautiful, Keith can't take his eyes off the stunning creature.

_ My, you are so cute. _

The dragon glides over the water, maintaining eye contact with Keith who is captivated by it's eyes. Ancient yellows and greens swirl and it's such a pretty pattern to look at. The dragon circles Keith, looking him up and down to his delight and Keith follows, not wanting to lose eye contact with the dragon.

_ Yes, you're just what I need, darling. You're perfect in fact. _

Keith feels himself flustered and unable to say a word. It's not often he's complimented and normally he'd be worried about the intentions of whoever was complimenting him. But there's no need to fret. He knows he has nothing to fear from a creature so beautiful. From a King as grand as this one. He reminds him of Shiro, just a little bit; the king of Voltron.

_ What odd garments you wear. Are they truly needed, dear? _

Oh, his Marmora uniform? No, he doesn't need that. Not his hood, not his armour, not the skin suit near woven into it. The dragon beams as he takes everything off and Keith notices how wet he's become. The wind blows over his sensitive skin and he nearly shivers.

The dragon leans down and Keith leans back to let him, finding himself resting on the dragon's coils. His two pointed tongue sticks out and licks his stomach.

_ Humm, just as I'd hoped. God, you have such a lovely womb. It'd be a shame to waste it. _

Keith completely agrees and subconsciously widens his stance as his body starts to ache for friction.

The dragon lifts his head to look Keith in the eyes again. Keith loves looking at the dragon's pretty, turning eyes. He never wants to stop.

_ Could you help me, darling? I need someone to help me with my little ones. Could you be of some use to me? _

"Yes, of course, sir!" Keith beams and looks around, "I'd love to help you, what do you need me to do?"

The dragon chuckles and places his front paws on Keith's shoulders. The coils around Keith's waist and above tighten up so he can feel them holding him close and he gasps as he feels something brushing up against his entrance.

_ Just relax and keep them safe in your womb, okay dear? Spread your legs for me. _

Keith does so, as wide as he can, smiling happily as he feels the end of the dragon's tail take hold of his ankles to hold them in place.

_ That's a good boy. _

Keith preens.

Then he cries out in joy as the ovipositer, so thick and bulging thrusts inside him without warning, coated in a slick that smells like honey. It feels like heaven, the honey smell filling all his senses while the dragon's coils grow tighter. He knows he can trust his King with everything, his body is his King's to own, use and command whenever he sees fit.

_ You're so tight, darling. Is this the first time you've ever had a lover? _

Keith nods, head falling onto the dragon's neck, whining, "Please more, my King, I need to serve you!"

_ And you are, dearest. My first egg is coming. Can you feel it? _

Keith whines high in his throat because yes, yes, now he can feel it, a small knot moving up the dragon's ovipositer, making all the ridges and bumps hit Keith in all the right places and by the time the egg lands in his womb, safe and sound, he's already orgasmed.

_ There, there, sweetheart, you did so good. _

The ovipositer retreats back into the dragon's body and Keith whimpers as it leaves. Then sighs in relief as it comes back, coated in a new layer of slick and thrusting inside himself instantly. God, he feels so good to be filled again.

_ Here comes another darling. _

And the cycle repeats. Keith cums on every egg that enters him, grateful for the dragon's care with his womb, head swimming in the honey poison his King so graciously gives him. He's so lucky his King chose him, he's so lucky his King isn't allowing his womb to go to waste.

_ That's a good boy, taking it so well for Daddy. My children will be safe and adored in there until the second phase of incubation. You will care for them, won't you? _

"Yes, Daddy, I will!" Keith whines and strokes his stomach, so large now even though the eggs are so small. He's lost count of his orgasms so he's lost count of the eggs, but he feels so good, he never wants it to end.

_ God, you're so big now, baby boy. Imagine how much you'll grow while they're inside you. _

Keith drools and cries as the breeding continues. He knows it ends when the dragon pulls back but thankfully leaves his ovipositer inside Keith. He needs it, he needs it inside him so bad.

_ What a good boy, you were perfect for Daddy. Now rest dearest and take it easy. I'll care for you. _

So Keith does.

He closes his eyes as his legs are wrapped in the dragon's coils and dreams peacefully as his King flies him to their nest, where Keith will care for their children in peace.

* * *

Keith cares little for the sun's rise and fall as the days go on. There are more important things to worry about, like being wrapped up in his King's coils, safe and warm.

His King leaves at times to find him fruits and berries with all that Keith needs to have a healthy pregnancy. Sometimes he'll come back with a kill, he then cooks to feed Keith's hungry stomach which grows everyday. Sometimes his King will take him to the creek where they met and the best part of Keith's life began, to clean and bath himself and to give his King a wonderful performance as he pleasures himself.

Little changes as Keith grows more and more comfortable in his nest, full of furs to keep him warm when his King is not here, an eternal flame nearby to light their little path of the ruins. Sometimes he'll see the King try to rebuild their part of his castle, to make it less drafty for Keith's comfort and health.

His King is right always; Keith doesn't need to do anything.

His King takes care of him, tending to his every whim and need. He need not even ask, for his King always knows exactly what Keith needs. He barely even wants to think, with his life so perfect. In fact, he doesn't think at all. He doesn't need to, not when his King is here.

So Keith does as he had been told to; rest, take it easy.

And thus he is rewarded.

One day, he wakes to a unique feeling in his body. It's instinctive, he knows what's going to happen.

_ I knew the day would come soon. Spread your legs, baby. _

Keith does as he's told as his dragon coils around the nest, his upper legs on Keith's shoulders while the coils keep Keith's legs spread obscenely wide. He's thrilled when his King licks his neck and wraps his arms under Keith's nipples. Then starts to squeeze and play with them, milk trickling down them. Keith cries out and moans, arching into his King's touch.

_ That's it baby boy, just enjoy it. This is a wonderful, special event and you should feel nothing but pleasure from this. Just relax and let Daddy bring you to orgasm. _

Keith whines and nods, burying his eyes in his King's neck as he continues to stimulate and squeeze and make his chest feel all kinds of pleasure, "Ye-yes, Daddy, I will!"

_ Watch the sight and cum from it then. _

Keith takes his eyes from his King's neck and whines as he watches his King squeeze his chest. It's not needed, he knows his King nor his children will find any use for it, but Keith still gets immense joy from having his nipples played with. As soon as he started milking, he was beyond thrilled and had cummed so easily from playing with himself while his King watched.

It only takes a few more perfect touches and twists before Keith cums and his first egg comes out. It's about as wide as his fist now, when it had entered him little bigger than a large marble. It looks healthy and strong and Keith feels an intense amount of pride just from the sight of it.

_ Now for another one, dear. _

His King's tail peaks over the coils and moves towards Keith slowly, in a dance that Keith is familiar with. It twists and tumbles in mid air and Keith whines as he recalled how it feels to have that tail inside him, bringing him pleasure unlike anything else. Then it pulls back and forth, back and forth again and again, reminding him of how it thrust inside him and Keith feels like he's going to cum just from the show and his King's continued play with his chest. The very top of the tail flicks in a come here motion and Keith loses it, damn near convinced the tail is actually inside him, but no, it's not possible when another egg comes out, looking as strong as it's sibling.

_ My, my, you are so sensitive today, just a sight has you losing your mind. What a slut you are. _

Keith whines and looks his King in the eyes, staring at the swirling pattern as the truth comes out, "Only for you, my King, my lord, I am only yours to use as you see fit!" He cries out as his King squeezes his chest particularly strongly, making stars dance behind his eyes, "I'm your slut, Daddy, only yours!"

_ I know, my good little incubator. Now, let's get the third out, shall we? _

His King thrusts his tail in Keith's mouth, who howls around the wonderful appendage abusing his throat.

On and on, Keith is flooded with pleasure upon pleasure as he expels egg after egg. He doesn't attempt to keep track when it's so much better to not think and just let his King play his body like a musical instrument and makes Keith sing.

Keith feels so good it damn near hurts but in a perfect way when he orgasms the last egg out of him and his King lets his legs fall closed.

_ You were such a good boy today, baby. Delivering our children safely into this world after guarding them so closely. I must reward you for your kindness. _

Keith whines and twists in the nest so he can be face to face with his King, "My King, I just want to serve you for all eternity. I want to be yours and to be used as I was destined to be, as a vasel for your genes. Please, please just allow me the pleasure to be yours forever. That's all I want to be rewarded with."

His King smiles and coes at Keith, licking his fragile neck, cleaning his chest of his spilt milk. Keith shivers and whimpers from the attention and cries out when his King licks his entrance.

_ Our current clutch will hatch in a week and then they will leave in a moon cycle's time. My eggs will come into season by then and I can fill you up once more, if you like. _

Keith frantically nods, clinging to his King with what little strength he has left, "Yes, yes, please do, please keep me until that time and after, I need you, my King. I need you daddy."

His King rubs his tail over Keith's head and wraps his body up in his coils. Keith feels his conscience slipping, his body trained to grow sleepy when his King holds him like that and caresses his head.

_ Sleep, my dear. I will still be here in the morning. _

Keith's lights go out in seconds.

* * *

Just as his King said, the eggs don't take long to hatch. Each and every one of them is so beautiful and so special, Keith cries when he finally gets to hold them all in his arms. His King is right there with him and holds them all close in his coils and sleep with the babies in his arms brings Keith peace. The short time the children spend with them is filled with his King and Keith playing with them, feeding them and helping them fly. Keith need not worry about them though. They fly well and soon enough, they fly so well, they disappear into the sky, one by one.

And once again it is just Keith and his King.

Keith hums as he tends to the nest, alone in the cave while his King brings back food. Satisfied, he lies down in the nest, spreads his legs and slips his fingers inside himself, whining and moaning endlessly. His King loves it when he comes back to his ready and willing mate, open and perfect for another round of breeding to stimulate his ovipositer. Keith still leaks milk even though nothing but his King has milked him. He's grateful to his body and happily squeezes his nipples, whining as milk flows all over his body.

_ God, look at you. _

Keith cries out in bliss as he sees his King enter the cave, a carrier full of fruit in his arms that he sets down. Keith continues to play with himself as his King circles the nest, forming a layer of coils guarding Keith from anything at all.

_ So desperate, so open and needy for me. You really enjoy having my eggs inside you that much, baby? _

"YES, yes, Daddy, it's so good, I'm so empty right now, I hate that my womb is wasting like this, please Daddy I need you!" Keith shoves 4 fingers inside himself and whimpers, "It's just not enough, I need your eggs, Daddy, need to feel them making me so fat and full and heavy!"

His King snarls and suddenly Keith is flipped on his front, his ass high in the air and his King's body wrapped around his arms and chest, keeping them bound tight. Keith moans as the coils over his nipples shift and rub, milking him still. God, Keith loves his King.

_ You are right, it's a shame that this lovely womb goes to waste. _

His King shoves his tongue inside Keith and he howls while a tail wraps around his neck. 

Keith gets wetter and needier as the tail forms into a collar of sorts over his neck, the tip caressing and rubbing his head.

Oh dear God, yes, his King's going to-

The muscles in the tail constrict, closing swiftly around Keith's neck. He heaves and tries to suck in air through the tightening hold, his hole clenching as he realizes he can't. God, yes, this is heaven~

_ Goodness, you're so desperate to feel like that, my dear. One would think- _

All air cuts off and Keith can't breathe, adrenaline rushes everywhere, but his body feels so weak and light-

_ You wanted to dance with death. _

The muscles loosen up and Keith takes in heaving gulps of air, body still weak but now with relief and he feels so dizzy and soft and high~

"Wanna feel like that all the time, daddy." Keith slurs, "Wanna chock and beg and feel light and fluffy, then breathe before floating away again, daddy. It's so wonderful~"

_ I know baby. I know how much joy this brings you. But we can't have you floating away forever, darling, or you'll never have this. _

It takes Keith a second to realize his King has thrust his ovipositer inside him once more and he howls as an egg travels up it, the sensation familiar like the scent of the slick the ovipositer makes. The honey fills him up and makes him feel as if he's being choked again and when the egg finally reaches his womb, he cums on it as his body has trained to respond.

_ Your womb is still such a perfect place for my eggs, darling. I'm so glad to have found you. _

Keith whines high in his throat and spreads his legs wider, "Me too, Daddy, I wanna be your egg slut forever."

His King retracts his ovipositer and the coils around Keith's neck come dramatically lose like a necklace and the disappointment sets in-

Then he's slammed and choked as the breathe is knocked out of him and cums, screaming with his last bit of air, "DADDY!"

The slick that fills his hole, fills the rest of his body and the tail loosens to let him breathe and bask in a short afterglow that quickly turns him into an over stimulated mess as the egg travels inside him. God Keith could never tire of this, never tire of having his wasted womb finally fulfilled with all it was meant to carry from his birth.

_ And you'll never have to be wasted again, my little egg slut. Because I am here and I will use your perfect womb forever. _

Keith smiles, drool running down his chin, onto the coil around his neck and breathes a relieved, "Yes..."

The womb filling lasts as long as it had before, Keith orgasming every time an egg reaches his womb, mind and body going weak yet strong whenever his King gives him the blissfulness of not being able to breathe. His King continues to milk his aching chest and he's certain there were moments when he visited heaven in his orgasms. When his King finishes filling his womb with eggs, he uncoils Keith's body to lay down in their nest.

He keeps Keith seated on his ovipositer and wraps him up a new to keep him guarded from any chills or wind. Keith moans as his King uncoils enough to rub his chest until he has no more milk to give and has somehow cum once more. Then he's coiled up again and having his body being soothingly rubbed all over.

_ How does my beautiful baby feel? _

"Wonderful, daddy." Keith yawns, it trailing into a whine as his shifting body makes the ovipositer rub over his sensitive walls once more, the coils purposefully touching to give him sexual pleasure.

_ Sleep little one. You need it. _

Keith does.


End file.
